kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilderness
Wildernesses are regions on the map, which improves production of the relevant resource when conquered. The regions vary in level from 1 to 10. Each level increases your base production by 5%. In wilderness regions from levels 5 up to 10, you may find crests. The level of the region determines how hard the region is to conquer and, therefore, how many Troops you will need. Before trying to conquer the region, you can scout to get an idea of what kind of troops you will need. Types Units Players have determined that the number of troops and defence units (traps) in an unoccupied wilderness is fixed and are as shown in the table below. This is true for Plains, Grasslands, Lakes, Hills and Mountains, but not for Dark Forests. Traps and troops regenerate at a rate of 10% every 5 minutes. Hence, they are fully regenerated (100%) with resources, traps and troops after 50 minutes. Conquering a Wilderness Multi-wave Attacks To save resources, attacks are usually sent in two waves. The first wave, or suicide wave, is made up of cheaper troops like Militiamen or Supply Troops to clear Traps. The number of troops in the suicide wave is equal to the number of traps. Make sure your Rally Point is at least level 2 to send two attacks from the same location. You must also have at least 2 idle Knights. Time your waves so that the second wave hits almost immediately after the first wave. The longer the delay, the more traps can regenerate and kill troops in the second wave. Some players advise to send the second wave within as little as 15 seconds after the first. Timing Waves #Include 1 of the slowest unit in your second wave in the first wave. Then, simply send the second wave immediately after. Examples can be found below. #To avoid losing that 1 slowest unit, send your slower wave (probably second wave) first. Then, carefully monitor your "Troop Activity" tab and time your suicide wave to hit first. 'Optimal Situations' It is possible to completely overwhelm any level wilderness to achieve nearly zero loss of troops. The table below shows the troops needed to defeat the different levels. All scenarios shown have no loss of troops (excluding suicide wave), unless otherwise indicated. Note that the these numbers are best estimates and not absolutes, but have been shown to work for most players. There are many factors that determine the battle, including the combat skill of your knight and your research levels. You can also enhance your troops by applying items, such as: Blood Lust, Blood Frenzy, Barkskin and Stoneskin. As a general rule, send the knight with the highest combat skill for your second wave and ensure your research levels are at least one level above the level of the wilderness you are attacking. Notes: If you have suggestions to add to the table above, please do so first in Wilderness/Research. Let other members verify it before adding it to this page. Scenarios on this page will be limited. This helps prevent the page from looking messy. Please keep attack scenarios low and be practical. Simple and obvious is best. Your troop combination should be cheaper or smaller in number than those already listed. Try to have research levels at or only one level higher than that of the wilderness. No bonuses preferred (guardian, throne room, etc.). Researching Alternatives You may view alternative set-ups at this page: Wilderness/Research. These set-ups may be for when the player considers some losses as acceptable, for example, for the purpose of single-wave cresting. Research on new and better set-ups should also be posted on that page first, for example, set-ups that take advantage of Throne Room bonuses. Rewards Upon victory, you may loot resources from and lay claim to the Wilderness. Each wilderness gives as loot 1,000 units of the respective resource (Plains do not give any loot). For example, a level 5 Grassland will yield 5,000 Food as loot. Additionally, attacking Wildernesses can reward you with Crests and Seals that help to win new City Deeds. This was introduced with the Tournament of Crests on July 20, 2010. For more information, see Crest Drop Research. Resources, Crests and Seals can still be obtained as loot even if you cannot lay claim to the Wilderness. Owning a Wilderness You can only control as many wildernesses as your Castle allows. The level of your castle does not affect the level of wilderness you can own. If you successfully conquer the Wilderness, your surviving troops will remain encamped there until you recall them. All conquered Wildernesses will be listed in the Castle under the Wilderness tab. Wildernesses that have been conquered can be defended with reinforced troops from your City or, since July 20th, 2010, by building Traps and hiring Mercenaries to help protect them. For more information on defending your wildernesses, see Wilderness Defenses. Wildernesses can also be abandoned. If you abandon a wilderness, it replenishes troops, loot, and crests immediately. Category:Battle Category:Wilderness